Une nouvelle ère avec ou sans toi ?
by missbizkiss
Summary: Avant la chute la caste voit naitre une nouvelle dragonière.Miçia voue alors une haine immense envers le plus fidèle serviteur du roi et sa décendance.Quelque siecle après aura t-elle le courage de les tuer en sachant que l'un d'entre eux lui est destiné?
1. Chapitre 1 Bienvenu parmis nous

L'héritage:

Une nouvelle ère avec ou sans toi ?

**Mon petit monde s'écroule désormais je suis seule. J'ignore même si je ne suis pas seule depuis toujours qui sait?Je m'appelle Miçia et j'ai deux cent dix-neuf ans,**

**beaucoup de gens ont peur de moi lorsqu'ils croisent ma route. C'est a cause de mes yeux. Avez-vous déjà vu quelqu'un avec des yeux violets?Moi j'en ai. Je n'ai jamais connut mes parent et je fut élever par une sorte de brute qui était mon oncle. Il était sans enfant, devant les habitants du village il jouait le tonton gentil et prévenant. Plus hypocrite que lui on trouve pas. Quoi qu'ils en soit durant plus de vingt ans j'ai subit ses colères plus violentes les unes que les autre. Je ne me suis jamais plein et en aucun cas je ne lui est montrer la faiblesse qui m' habiter. Heureusement le destin m'a choisit le jour ou je l'ai trouvé elle ma raison de vivre mon rayon de soleil au écailles semblable a mes yeux. Ma douce,ma puissante,ma belle Escadriss ,ma dragonne.**

**Je me souviens de ce jour ou plutôt de cette nuit c'était il y a presque deux siècles. J'avais encore une fois tenu tête a mon oncle. Il m'avait frapper ivre de rage. Il m'avait insulter,sa si belle réputation en prendrait un coup si les autre dé couvraient ce qu'il me faisait subir a l'abri de leur yeux. J'avais la lèvre fendu et des marques rouges qui prenaient peu a peu un teinte violacés. Je courais dans la foret soulevant le bas de ma robe, les larmes aux yeux. Il faisait froid mais ma course m'en préservait heureusement. C'est la que je l'ai vu pour la première fois. Non pas Escadriss mais une femme qui plus tard deviendrait mon maitre. Azaldia. Je me souvient que j'ai arrêter de courir en la voyant. Que je l'ai regardé en tentant de calmer les battements de mon cœur. Elle était belle et emplit de grâce. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient dans son dos et encadrer son si beau visage. Elle était de profil,la tête en l'air fixant la lune de son regard saphir. Tous mes doutes et mes peurs ont fuient sur le chant. Il dégager d'elle une telle sérénité que mon cœur en fut tout imprenier.**

**Elle s'est tourné doucement en percevant ma présence. Elle m'a fixait un long moment tous comme je le faisais. J'ai baissé les eux honteuse mais sa voix s'est élevé douce fraiche. Quelque mots d'un ton affectueux et je n'ai put que relever la tête pour la contempler de nouveaux.**

**-Je t'attendais Miçia , me souffla t-elle.**

**Et j'ai sursauter me demandant comment elle connaissait mon nom. Un large sourire s'est glisser sur ses lèvres. Elle a tendu la main vers moi.**

**-Vient,m'a t-elle dit.**

**Et je suis venu. Petit a petit je me suis approcher d'elle jusqu'à' a ce que je m'arrête face a elle. Elle a ramener son bras sous sa longue cape blanche et en a sortit une pierre. Énorme,violette avec de légères veines plus claire.**

**-Tu es venu a moi Miçia. Pour rejoindre mon ordre pour me rejoindre accepte ce cadeaux qui t'es du tu as été choisis et je suis fière d'assister a ton ascension mon enfant. Oui extrêmement fière.**

**Machinalement j'ai posé la main sur la pierre puis je l'ai prit. J'ai sut je ne sais trop comment qu'il fallait la poser au sol. Alors je l'ai fais. Elle a émit un craquement et s'est fissurer doucement. Une tête en est sortie. J'ai regarder cette chose ce petit être si beau et si fragile. J'ai pencher la main vert lui fasciné presque hypnotisé puis l'est touché a peine. Une décharge a fuser le long de mon bras et chancelante je me suis éloigner de quelque pas. Perdu alors que la femme me souriait toujours. Ma paume a brillé une marque s'y est posé.**

**-Bienvenu dragonière. **

**Cette simple phrase m'avait perturbé qu'était une dragonière ?Ce mot sonnait bien a mes oreilles je l'adorer déjà. J'ai prit l'animal dans mes bras et le caressa il était si beau. J'ai sut a ce moment là que mon destin serait lier a lui. Pour toujours. La femme a poser une main sur mon épaule et a ce simple contact j'ai sursauter. Mes yeux ont fixaient tour a tour l'être nicher dans mes bras et la femme qui demeurait a mes cotés. Elle a caresser l'animal qui était dans mes bras.**

**-C'est ta dragonne Miçia comment l'appelleras-tu ?**

**Un seul mot s'est échapper de mes lèvres.**

**-Escadriss.**

**J'ai souris mon premier vrai sourire depuis longtemps. Elle était mon rayon de soleil a partir de ce jour elle illuminerais ma vie. Mon espoir,mon seul espoir d'une vie meilleure loin d'ici même si j'ignore ce que cela impliquer j'étais dragonière et Escadriss était mon dragon. Ma toute petite dragonne. Ce jour là le monde c'est ouvert a moi. Je n'étais plus seule. J'avais une amie elle m'assisterai,m'aiderais a apprendre tous de la vie nous n'avions pas une vie chacune a suivre mais une vie a deux ou s'élevait des millier de route menant toutes vert une seule celle de l'ile du sud notre nouvelle maison.**


	2. Chapter 2

Premièrement je tiens a remercier Tsou et Drei-san pour leur commentaires qui m'ont fait plaisir et j'espère qu'il suivront ma fiction.

Je tiens aussi a dire a Loveitachi que:

1- j'accepte sa critique car il est vrai que je fait beaucoup de fautes et elle ne sont pas volontaires loin de là seulement je suis nulle en orthographe même si j'aime écrire. Si a cause de ça tu ne souhaites pas continuer a lire mes fics fait comme tu veut je ne t 'en tiens pas rigueur c'est ton choix comme tu pourras le constater j'ai corriger les fautes que tu m'a signaler et t'en remercies.

2-Je ne suis pas dyslexique même si je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire

3-Je ne suis paresseuse rien que pour dormir.

4-J'adore ma prof de français même si elle râle qu'elle utilise trop de stylo rouge pour moi.

5-J'essayerais de faire un effort pour les fautes mais ne t'attends pas a un miracle non plus. Je suis pour pour un plus gros public.

6-T'as tout a fait raison Mumu c'est le best et qu'Eragon s'écrase.

7-Mais j'aime bien tes ps sans faire la focu.

Vive la trilogie de l'héritage et son formidable auteur.

Libre a tous commentaire.

L'héritage:

Une nouvelle ère avec ou sans toi ?

**Azaldia me regardait silencieuse comme toujours, en dix ans de formation j'avais appris qu'elle parlait peu et quand elle parlait c'était avec de courtes phrases. Pourtant je l'admirais,c'était une dragonnière comme moi depuis plus de trois siècles elle arpentait le monde avec Ternis son dragon blanc. Ils étaient extrêmement lier et lord des combats leur ennemis ne rivaliser pas contre eux. Durant mon parcourt j'avais rencontrer d'autre de mes semblables mais aucun n'avait l'attrait qu'elle avait elle. Tous chez elle me fasciner,son physique aussi parfait que le beau peuple,son attitude aussi discrète qu'un renard mais aussi hernieuse que le loup. Ses techniques de combats étaient merveilleuses un mélange de vitesse d'agilité et de force tous cela menait par Merda sa lame blanche identique a son dragon.**

**Nous volions depuis plusieurs jours Azaldia avait estimer que ma formation était suffisamment avancer pour que je prétende posséder ma propre épée. J'étais tous excitée,chaque dragonnier en avait une, propre a son appartenance à la caste. De même couleur que les écailles de leur dragon et faite par les elfes. Je n'avais aucun doute sur la beauté future de ma lame. Escadriss était un mélange de beauté pure et de force brute une épée a son image ne pouvait être qu'une œuvre d'art. La foret élfique fut vite en vue. Au bout de deux jours de traverser la capitale fut sous mes yeux. Elle était magnifique je n'avais rien vus de semblable une ville harmonieusement construite a l'interrieur même des arbres. J'en rester sans voix.**

**On se posa sur une plate forme non loin de la. A contre cœur je quittai Escadriss lui promettant de revenir vite.**

**Mon maitre me conduisit le long des rues de la ville pour déboucher sur une immense maison de chêne ou elle entra sans frapper. La dans une gigantesque pièce se tenait six formes drapaient de noir.**

**-Bienvenu a vous Azaldia.**

**-Je voudrais une épée pour mon élève.**

**-Est-elle prête pour le test?**

**-Oui.**

**De quoi ils parlaient?Quel test,elle ne m'avait parler d'aucun test. Soudainement la lumière se tamisa laissant la pièce baignait de noir. Une peur croissante m'envahis alors que la supplique d'escadriss résonna dans ma tette.**

**«Miçia je suis attaquer ils sont trop nombreux viens»**

**«J'arrive tiens bon »**

**Je me tourna pour aller lui portait secourt mais quelqu'un m'assena un violent coup dans l'estomac et je chuta. Le souffle coupé. Plusieurs coup suivirent avec la mémé brutalité. Je sentit du sang couler de ma tette et je ferma les yeux tentant de me rappeler les leçons de mon maitre.**

**1-Toujours se tenir prêt.**

**Je ferma les yeux et me mit en position prêt a attaquer.**

**2-Visualiser le nombre d'assaillants et les neutraliser un par un.**

**J' entendit trois bruit de pas a sa droite,je perçut deux souffles a gauche 5 ennemis.**

**3-Même dans le noir ils sont visibles tout est une question de perception.**

**Je me concentra de plus belle et l'un d'eux attaqua je tira ma lame qui s'enfonça dans un corps satisfais j'éliminai mes assaillants et me dirigea vert la porte les cris d'escadriss atteignirent mes oreilles. Je courus aussi vite que je pus treize hommes l'entouraient la meurtrissant de leur armes. Une colère gronda en moi. Je leva ma lame et attaqua avec fureur. Au bout de longue minutes essouffler couverte de marques,blessures et bleu je m'approcha de ma dragonne elle n'était pas en meilleur état que moi. Je me serra contre elle.**

**«Tu vas bien ?»**

**«Oui et toi ?»**

**«Ça ira.»**

**«Que c'est-il passer?»**

**«J'étais avec Azaldia et la pièce est devenu noire puis cinq hommes m'ont attaquer.»**

**«Azaldia n'a pas réagit?»**

**«Non. Ou est Ternis?»**

**«Il a dit qu'il allait chasser et les hommes sont arrivé. Sans toi je ne serais plus. Merci.»**

**«Ne me remercie pas tu es tous pour moi sans toi que serais-je?»**

**Des bruits de pas s'approchèrent je releva ma lame prête de nouveau a combattre. Mais mon maitre arriva. Elle nous fixa un long instant.**

**-Bravo.**

**Je la regarda haineuse.**

**-Tous ceci n'étais qu'un test vous avez voulut nous tuer non de dieu. Êtes-vous folle?!**

**-Miçia.**

**-Allez au diable j'ai faillit perdre Esca pour un vulgaire test mais garder la don votre épée aussi belle soit-elle je n'en veut plus!Vous êtes barbare et complètement folle!Caste de dragonnier tu pales caste de taré oui.**

**-Ne parle pas ainsi Miçia...Ou vas-tu ?**

**Je m'étais tourner pour partir il fallait mieux que je m'éloigne d'elle de cette ville de fou. Esca me suivait trois hommes se plantèrent devant nous. Trois dragonniers. Un grand au cheveux blanc accompagnait de son dragon or. Oromis. Deux autre plus jeune de taille moyenne l'un avait les cheveux noir et le regard sombre l'autre les cheveux châtain et le regard d'un bleu clair intense. Morzan et Brom. Le premier avait un dragon écarlate Torn et le second une dragonne saphir Saphira.**

**-Poussez-vous !**

**Aucun d'eux n'accéda a ma demande.**

**-Poussez-vous ou je vous écarte de mon chemin de force.**

**-Pour qui te prends-tu?**

**Morzan m'avez parler.**

**-Pour un sucrière dégage j'ai dit !**

**-Dans tes rêves qui es-tu pour me parler ainsi?**

**-Je suis Miçia ça te va?!**

**«Miçia calme toi.»**

**«Qu'il dégage alors ou je me le fait.»**

**-Miçia calme toi ce ne sont pas tes ennemis.**

**-Vous ne l'étiez pas vous non plus il y a une heure.**

**-Parce que je le suis?**

**-Maintenant oui.**

**-Miçia tu restes mon élève.**

**-Dans vos rêves oui je ne vous dois plus rien.**

**«Miçia réfléchit je t'en prit.»**

**«C'est tous réfléchit qu'ils aient se faire cuire un œuf merde! Et elle la première!»**

**«Ouvre les yeux envisage ce que l'on perd.»**

**«Je le sais bien mais je ne pourrais plus la regarder si je sais qu'elle a siament attenté a ta vie.»**

**«Miçia elle ne nous laissera pas pas partir toutes seule face a quatre dragonnier avons-nous une chance?»**

**«Le premier qui t'approche je le degaume ok ?»**

**«Je te suis.»**

**Je reporta mon regard sur le dragonnier qui me faisait face.**

**-Casses toi clochard!**

**-Toi même pétasse.**

**-Répétés un peu pour voir ?**

**Je tirai ma lame et lui pointa sous la gorge mais il ne bougea pas.**

**-Figure toi que ta stature ne me fait pas peur j'ai connut plus effrayant que toi.**

**-Tu veus que je sois effrayant ça peut encore arrivé.**

**Je souris insolente ce qui l'énerva davantage.**

**-Miçia baisse ton arme.**

**«Je compte jusqu'à dix a sept je m'envole et a neuf tu monte.»**

**«Va-y je suis prête.»**

**Un**

**Elle bougea légèrement Morzan fulminait et son camarade nous regarder sans bouger.**

**Deux**

**D'un seul coups je rengaina.**

**Trois**

**Personne ne bougea.**

**Quatre**

**Esca était proche du bord.**

**Cinq**

**J'ai nerveuse aucun d'eux ne pourrais nous rattraper si nous partions mais ils pouvaient être plus rapide et nous empêcher de partir.**

**Six.**

**Aller courage.**

**Sept.**

**D'un seul bons et sans élan Escadriss s'envola rapidement.**

**Huit.**

**Morzan avait comprit il m'empoigna fermement par le bras je lui donna un violent coup dans l'entre jambe.**

**Neuf.**

**«Va-y!»**

**Il s'écroula alors que je bondissais hors de la plate forme a tête la première et effectuer une salto aérien et atterrir sur la selle de cuir de ma dragonne.**

**Dix.**

**Je jeta un dernier regard a mes poursuivants. Escadriss fiait telle une étoile avec une vitesse impressionnante. Je remarqua qu'Oromis et ses deux amis s'était lançaient a ma poursuite mais ce qui me troubla la plus c'était qu'Azaldia ne bougea pas et je crus même qu'un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèves. Fruit de mon imagination?ou simple fait réel?Je ne le savait pas mais une chose était sure. On avait de l'avance et on la garderait peu être les reverrais-je un jours?**


End file.
